Rey
Rey is the main protagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. She is a Jedi warrior who serves The Resistance. She serves as one of the two main protagonists in the installement - The Force Awakens, alongside Finn. History Background Rey was left in the wastelands of Jakku, and was sent to slavery by Unkar Putt. Beginnings She is seen working as a slave for Unkar, getting small portions of food in return. However, when she found BB-8, her boss offered her 60 portions of food. However, she thought, and decided that the droid isn't for sale. After meeting Finn, she drove the Millennium Falcon as Finn sat next to her, and they had both escaped from the vicious hands of some Tie Fighter pilots. She then met Han Solo, who took her to the Resistance Base, the planet D'Qar. Her Resistance career Inside the Resistance Base, Finn revealed to her that he is a former Stormtrooper from The First Order, and that he is done with it. Rey then heard a kid screaming from a passage. As she entered the passage, she saw a treasure box holding Luke's lightsaber. When she took the lightsaber, she had a vision in which she saw Ben Solo turning into the ruthless Kylo Ren. Next in the vision, she saw herself being sold to a slaveholder. Her last vision included her fighting Kylo Ren in the woods. Maz Kanata revealed to her that Luke is calling her to battle. She however refused to be involved, and so she ran into the woods near The Resistance Base. After the destruction of The Republic, Kylo Ren was ordered to find The Resistance Base. However, as Kylo encountered Rey, he held her fainted body, and brought her to his ship, heading to The Starkiller Base. Fighting the First Order Kylo Ren trusted Rey, telling her she will be relieved. However, Rey did not trust him, and as he read her mind with the force, she tried to block his powers by using her own force power. Rey managed to read his mind as well, stating he is afraid of not being like Darth Vader. She then managed to escape by controlling a stormtrooper with her light, and she had to run away from other Stormtroopers, who chased her with Kylo Ren. She then found Han, Finn and Chewbecca who came to release her. However, Han sought Kylo Ren, and managed to talk to him, as Rey witnessed the conversation. Then, Kylo Ren almost joined the escape, but Ren then instead killed Han Solo, as Rey screamed and watched, how Han got stabbed by Ren's lightsaber. Kylo Ren then encountered her in the woods, and moved her aside. Kylo had defeated Finn in a battle, making Rey ruthlessly take his lightsaber and fight Ren back. Ren however redeemed himself, asking her if she needs a teacher who would show her the way to the force. Rey then used the force against him, and defeated him, as a rift started between them. Rey then escaped Starkiller Base, and reunited with Leia Organa in The Resistance Base. She then went to find Luke Skywalker. She managed to find him on an island, and she looked at him non-stop. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fighter Category:Light Category:Resistance